Tyflos
Tyflos is an operative belonging to the Sequence Intelligence Agency. He is set to appear in Control Sequence Verse 4. Information Character Info As a child, he lived in poverty; money was a rarity for his family to earn, and the environment they lived in was a horrible place, rife with crime and people desperate for much of anything. In some attempt to make life a bit more comfortable for his family, the child then named Chrysos Agori started stealing from random visitors to the section of that hierarchical city. One day, he managed to steal the wallet off a Novus Orbis Sequentia officer who was traveling with a group through that section of town. Said NOS officer happened to be overtly zealous about the NOS's supposed ideology of maintaining absolute order, so the man, after finding out what had happened, tracked down the thief. Meanwhile, Chrysos showed off the amount of money to his parents, who knew and even encouraged this activity, with them thanking him. Chrysos went outside to see if he can find another person to steal from. However, the NOS officer found him and pushed him down into a corner. He was relatively calm with this, while Chrysos was shivering in fear as the officer stood over him. He told the child about his philosophy about how absolute order must be maintained in order make the world a better place. The officer also told him about his thoughts on this world, a shell of its former self, and how he views people who think its a "good idea to cause panic and chaos". He called Chrysos a "sniveling little mutt" that deserves punishment. He pulled out a knife and proceed to blind the young boy with it, calling the overall pain the child experienced Chrysos's "penance". The pain was immense, as his uncontrollable screams led to his parents coming out to see the aftermath of this. The officer told them that Chrysos has been punished for his crimes against the NOS, then asked if they had his wallet. They gave it to him, which he calmly grabbed. He then proceeded to tell them that if they try to report or spread stories about this to anyone, they'll be tried as criminals against the NOS. This left Chrysos without the ability to see anything, and forcing his parents to make sure no-one can see what had happened to him, wrapping a wide, dark grey cloth around his head and over his damaged eyes. However, the damage was done, both physically and mentally. Chrysos developed this obsession for absolute order in the world and the need to help maintain it, from the man who blinded him and how he spoke of the same ideas of order. However, in his handicapped state, he could barely do anything to help towards maintaining order. He accepted it, though, as he began to believe that he deserved it that he should try to raise himself above the level of a "mutt" to a human being. He grew up, now accustomed to his disability, and went on to enlist himself into the NOS. During his training, due to his disability, his fellow students and, soon enough, even his instructors began calling him Tyflos, the Greek word for blind. Even when knowing the meaning of the name, he accepted it as his code-name within the ranks of the NOS. Eventually, he was recruited into the SIA as one of its members. Personality Absolute Order—two words which hold massive importance in Tyflos's mind and define his way of life. Those who fall into the group which seek to cause chaos in the world will receive the main bulk of Tyflos's ire and wrath. Most of the time, violence towards these individuals WILL happen, no matter what. The hate for these people is so great, the man even refuses to acknowledge them as even people, only as "foul creatures" or "sniveling, little mutts". The lowest of these "creatures," who're incurable as far as Tyflos is concerned, can and will receive what they deserve: their "penance." On the opposite spectrum, Tyflos has the highest respect for those who wish to keep order in the world, such as the NOS. He is essentially an extreme zealot of the NOS doctrine, and is completely willing to do whatever it takes to serve that doctrine, and preserve those like him who preach it (a tool of the NOS). However, there is a lack of tolerance towards those who are a constant failure in their role within the system (or, at least, what he perceives to be failures within the system). Appearance His defining characteristic when it comes to his appearance is the dark grey cloth which is wrapped around his head, particularly over most of his upper face. His hair, a lavender blue, has a split on his left side and reaches around his shoulder blades, ending in spiked clusters which curve outward. Much of it covers many of his other features on his head, besides for the tip of his nose, his mouth, chin, and jawline. Around his neck is a metal collar with two locks in the gaps on the sides, which keeps the collar in place and as one piece. Extending from underneath the collar is a long cloak which reaches to around Tyflos's ankles. Deep yellow and blue run through the edges of the cloak as an internal outline. Underneath, Tyflos wears a completely closed up, dark-grey, long-sleeved uniform jacket, with matching pants. He also wears faded grey boots which are hidden underneath the leggings of his pants. A belt hangs around his waist which carries his weapon, Quick-Draw: Raptorem, on the left side. Overall, the color scheme of Tyflos consists of mostly pastels and undefined colors, such as greys. The only color which remains in deep saturation are the small series of blues and yellows Plot Info Verse 4: Possibilities of Fallout : TBA Powers and Abilities Tyflos's abilities are undefined at this point in time, as he has yet to appear in story. Musical Theme : TBA Trivia *His real name, Chrysos Agori, is Greek for Gold Boy. **His code-name, Tyflos, is Greek for Blind. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:A-tier Character Category:Antagonist Category:NOS Category:SIA